Naruto Gang and You
by NinjaGirl3194
Summary: Come on, ask a question to any Naruto character, any character, any question and any thing you want them to do to! Sasuke, sakura, ino, kiba, shikamaru, shino, neji, hinata, choji, gaara, temari, rock lee, tenten, kakashi, itachi ext. every pairing
1. Chapter 1

Now, this is were YOU get to ask the Naruto people your most important questions and you can tell them things and see how they react!!! No body's answer will not be published, but I take no responsibility if this is to…uh….. m (this is Australia rating) now, lets begin!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was beautiful day in Konoha. Every body was there, team 7 was picking up rubbish from a near by lake, team 8 were finding the poor lost cat which belonged to a powerful leader of another village. Team Gai were training, Team 10 were working in Ino's flower shop and Sand ( Gaara, Temari and Kankuro) were checking out what Konoha had to offer.

With Team 7

"Dattebayo! Why does Kakashi sensei make us do this!?!" whined a blonde haired boy, prodding an empty drink bottle with his poking stick.

"Yeah, it's really hard work! What do you think, Sasuke-kun?" asked a pink haired girl, putting an empty wrapper in her bag.

"hm" went a raven haired boy, stabbing a bottle and flinging it into his bag with ease.

They were Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"_Naruto…..Sakura…….Sasuke" _Went a soft voice, then all of a sudden 3 giant water hands came under neath them and tried to grab them. Sasuke and Naruto both flung out of the way, but Sakura was less fortunate.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" yelled Naruto, throwing two kunai at the water hand.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Yelled Sasuke, talking Naruto out of the way of two more water hands.

The kunai did nothing, and Sakura was already done in the depths of the lake.

"Sht" swore Naruto, he begin doing a hand sign but a hand sneakily got behind him and caught him on the shoulder. Sasuke tackled Naruto again and sent a kunai with an explosion tag at the hand.

BOOM BOOM BOOM!!! Naruto and Sasuke landed on the ground, coughing up a bit of water.

"We….we have to go back… and save Sakura chan!" said Naruto, panting. Before they could react, two muddy hands come up under neath them, dragging them down into the depths of the dirt.

"_Hehehe"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YAHHOO!" "Bark! Bark!" yelled Kiba and Akamaru, jumping every were, some how trying to catch each other. Shino and Hinata quietly followed, Hinata holding a small, charcoal grey kitten. Soon, Shino and Hinata lost sight of Kiba.

"Um… Do you t-think Kiba and A-akamaru will be a-alright?" said Hinata quietly, holding the kitten, called Roxy, in her arms. Shino did not reply, instead he tackled Hinata "Watch out!" he said.

Two dirt hands plummeted right at them. Shino quickly sent all his bugs to stop the two hands. Some of the bugs caught one of the hands, but the hand would easily go in a few seconds.

"**Byakugan" yelled Hinata, folding into the stance of the gentle fist style. Shino got caught un-guarded by two dirt hands coming behind him.** "**Sh-Shino kun!" yelled Hinata, until, she to, were over powered by the muddy hands.** _**Hehehe**_ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** "**Troublesome" sighed Shikamaru, sitting on a table while Ino waited at the counter and Choji ate his chips. ** **Few minutes later** **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** "**Temari….."** **10 minutes later** **Gaara would not give to these 100 or so hands, but, he failed.** **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **All of the genin flopped onto the dark blue carpet. Naruto looked at what was in the compact t little space, 5 sofas, number of pillows, two…. LOVE SEATS??? And a 10x king sized bed??? Were the heck were they???** _**Hello! You genin of the Naruto Universe? **__Shino, Neji, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji.: Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Kiba. Lee, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari?_ There was a awkward silence. "Naruto universe?" questioned Sasuke, a tint of jealousness in his eyes. _Yes, yes Naruto Universe! Naruto is the star!_ … Naruto went crazy. "YES!!! Im a star! Beat that teme!" 'Hm" _Now, there is every one in the Naruto universe is here! But they are in different rooms, for…uh….reasons. But they CAN go into other rooms if they have permission by doing a silly thing. So please, ask your questions to the Naruto cast!!!_ … "YOUR QUSTIONS??? WHO's THEY?!?" 


	2. Chapter 2

About 1 week later…

About 1 week later…

"God-Chan! When are we getting out of here?" whined Naruto, sitting on the floor, playing with his hands.

"Yeah, it's really troublesome in here" said Shikamaru, after beating Choji again for the 9th time playing chess.

"In time, my fellow people, in time!" said the voice, a tint of mischievous in her tone. Ino stood up and yelled a bit of abusive words (not for you, fellow readers, to read!)

"Yeah! Ino-pig is right for something! When the heck are we getting out of this hell hole? THERE IS NOTHING TO DO!!" Sakura yelled, pointing a finger at the camera up in the corner.

"Well, what about yo- WAIT! A letter!" yelled the voice in glee.

Every body looked up to see a clean, yellow envelope right on the north wall.

"It could be a trap" said Shino, standing well back from the envelope.

"Oh, don't be such a pussy cat! Ill check it out!" barked Kiba, as he ran and ripped the envelope open.

All the ninja looked at Kiba while he read to him self the contents, for a while Kiba just stood there, rooted to the ground. Akamaru whimpered, and hid in Kiba's jacket.

"Well, what does it say?" Tenten said, looking at Kiba with a strange look in her brown eyes. All Kiba could do was whimper, staring down at the letter.

"Oh, for goodness sake, let me read it." Said Neji, getting really annoyed at the dog boy.

_Its so great that someone has finally done this! Anyways…_

_Sasuke: Are you sure your not gay? I mean you DID kiss Naruto._

_Gaara: How are you? Has anyone told you how cute you are? _

_Shikamaru: Why do you think everything's a drag? ( well practically it IS)_

_Shino: Why don't you talk a lot? I think if you talked more often you'd find a girlfriend_

_-Mischiefmaiden _

There was total quiet, only from the shocked gasps of Sasuke's fangirls, and a heavy thud came after (which was poor Naruto).

"…" Sasuke said nothing, just shocked of such a question. G-ga…he could not even think of that word. But his devil and angel were doing a very animated, uhh, conversation, which was making Sasuke have a very VERY light blush.

"Cute?" Gaara said, confused. Nobody every called him _cute. _His siblings were a bit freaked out. For Gaara was a manic, even though he was their brother, he was dangerous. But, CUTE??

"Because as you said, every thing is troublesome." Said Shikamaru, logically.

"Plus he is lazy…" Choji said, through mouthfuls of chips.

Shino just stood their, letting a few bugs fly around him. He ordered the bugs to make a sentence, which said in bold letters, " **Not interested in that, Mischiefmaiden" **

So, after that letter, Ino and Sakura were in shock, their mouths wide open. Naruto was still out, and Gaara was trying to find the meaning of cute ( threatening people if they did not tell him the meaning), Shikamaru was sleeping, Hinata was blushing madly ( for, well, Naruto was looking real cute!) Sasuke was dazed and shocked, still with his blush, and Neji and Tenten were confused, as well as the sand siblings. Kiba was still quietly whimpering and Shino stood the exact same.

Thanks for that great question Mischiefmaiden!

Come on, ask a question to any Naruto character, _any character, any question and thing you want them to do to!_


End file.
